


Where Elena Wants to Be

by Storyteller362



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: Elena and Sofia come together once more to celebrate the fall of Shuriki. About 20 years later. Elena has all her family around her and feels exactly where she wants to be. With her family and celebrating.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez, Isabel Flores/James of Enchancia, Naomi Turner/Original Character(s), Sofia the First/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Where Elena Wants to Be

Elena Castillo Flores hummed to herself as she watched the people of Avalor decorate the outside of their homes. Liberation Day, the day when they broke free of Shuriki's rule, was coming up, and the city was going to celebrate for three days. Next to her was her daughter Susana bossing around some of the guards to make sure everything they bought fit.

"Is Sofia really coming?" asked Susana getting excited. "Is she going to bring Ariel and Angelina?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's going to bring Ariel and Angelina. Sofia and her family should be here later today," said Elena. Ariel and Angelina were Sofia's four-year-old fraternal twins. She had them a bit later in life making them the youngest of all of Elena's friends' children.

"Yay! I like Ariel and Angelina I can baby-sit them," said Susana climbing into the carriage. "Let's hurry and meet them at the docks!"

"With everyone else," said Elena with a small laugh. "You're not the only one that's excited to see them."

Susana pretended to pout for a minute and then gleefully told the guards to hurry up. Together they had rushed back as Elena watched as several people waved. Decorations in gold, yellow, and bright shades of other colors seemingly guiding their path. She waved back to those that could easily see her. They should have used the open carriage, but then they wouldn't have enough room.

Outside of the castle was Hernan and Orlando waiting patiently for them.

"Come let's go," called eleven-year-old Orlando bouncing his way into the carriage. "Mira, Iliana, and Lorenzo all have a surprise for when Sofia gets here."

"We still need your dad," said Elena shaking her head. "Where's Gabe?"

"I'm coming," he said fixing a cuff on his royal blue jacket. "Isabel needs to stop using me as a guinea pig for her inventions."

"I thought it was pretty funny," said Hernan as Gabe sent him a look that quieted him down.

"What did she make?" asked Elena while Hernan climbed into the carriage next. "You know what I don't need to know. To the docks Rico!"

The guard in question snapped his reigns causing Elena to fall back into Gabe's lap. Content with her new spot, she had leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Which lead to a chorus of groans from the children. Which Elena had promptly ignored in favor of leaning against him.

"You know we should pick up your abuela too," she said referring to Blanca. Normally she stayed in the castle but today she went to spend time in the bakery.

"YES!" shouted Susana knowing how much she got pampered by her abuela. Gabe had leaned over the window behind them and had told Rico to change course. Elena just grinned as she saw even more decorated parts of the city fly by. The Liberation Day festival was going to be fun.

The door had opened to the carriage and the kids raced out first into the bakery. As soon as they opened the bakery door they could already see the reunion. It was like they hadn't seen each other for days and it's only been 24 hours since they saw her.

"Abuela!" shouted Susana running into Blanca's arms.

"Oh, my sweet babies!"

Blanca had swept her up into a hug and cuddled her close pulling Hernan and Orlando close to her. The two boys hugged their grandmother. With a change of clothes did they all head over to the docks. A royal looking boat had pulled up to the harbor. From the top of it she could make out Sofia waving down to everyone.

Elena had run to hug her when the got off the boat.

"Sofia, it's so great to see you!" said Elena nearly picking her up again. This time she coulnd't really do it but Sofia had laughed all the same. "You're just in time, there's a celebration that goes on all weekend."

"OH wow, it really has gotten bigger since I was last here," said Sofia. "Did you hear that girls? It's a party for the next three days!"

"Cake," said one girl with dark red hair, who Elena knew was Angelina.

"Cookies?" asked the other girl with light brown hair, who was presumably Ariel.

Sofia's husband, Drake, started to talk to Gabe as they headed back to the castle. Elena was curious to know what the surprise was. She was pretty sure that her abuela was in on it too, since she was hiding something the other day. Elena sat back and caught up a little bit with Sofia on the way back to the castle. Again, she noticed how everyone was waving to them.

Once they got the castle did, she see Iliana waiting for them holding a basket of flowers in her hand. Iliana had waved them over once the carriage came into view. Together they had gotten out of the carriage and Iliana handing all of them a flower.

"We have a surprise for you, you know for helping our mom get out of the amulet," said Iliana brightly. "And of course, the eventual downfall of Shuriki."

"Which Sofia and I could have only done together and with everyone," said Elena reminding them. "Which is why we call it Liberation Day and not Sofia and Elena day."

Everyone giggled a little at that. Sofia laughed a little harder at that knowing that it truly was the effort of everyone.

"It's great to be here," said Sofia clearly touched. "I know I haven't been here the first couple of years because of various reasons."

"It's okay, we're happy to have you here this year," said Iliana and gestured to the door. "Come on in."

"Remind me why she's not going to be queen?" asked Sofia glancing at Elena.

"Let's just say it's bloody story of how identical twins took advantage of a situation. I'd abolish it, but Iliana likes the behind the scenes work and Mirabelle would rather travel."

"Totally understand the want to travel," said Sofia knowing how it feels first hand.

She had so much fun and learned a lot during her time as a story keeper. Now as a protector and a mother, she stepped down from being story keeper. Her protector duties and her job as the Enchancian Ambassador were now her full-time job. Ariel and Angelina the forefront of her mind. All her travels made her a stronger and more well-rounded person. There was so much that she had picked up on and the people that she had met. In fact if she hadn't done so much traveling Sofia might have never met her husband.

Iliana had led them to the garden around the back. A servant had unloaded the carriage pulling everyone's stuff inside to their rooms. Isabel and James had joined them with their kids: Gabriella, Zachary. Sofia had insisted on changing really quick, so they didn't smell like the sea. Angelina was dressed in a pale goldenrod yellow dress and Ariel in a reddish orange color.

"First we have some chocolate for you," said Luisa passing them the box once they had gotten all together. Elena had saw her smuggling the other day. "Homemade of course."

"Thank you it smells great," said Sofia accepting the box and giving her daughters and husband one from the box.

Luisa had beamed proudly. Even though she was getting older, she still had the recipes down pat and could get around the kitchen as quick as a whip.

"And this is something that we all had commissioned," said Lorenzo leading them to the back.

"This is our favorite," said Orlando to Sofia with a smile on his face.

Out in the garden they gathered in front of something covered along the stone path. Octavio waved from his spot trimming the bushes. Elena stood up a little straighter and took Gabe's hand. From her spot, Mirabelle had thrown off the cover.

Standing there was a medium water fountain and in the middle was a statue of Sofia about 12 years old and Elena at 16 standing there together. Sofia's jaw had dropped, and Elena hugged her again.

"I know that we have a big one already in the square," said Lorenzo. "But we never did anything personal at the castle, so… ta da."

"Aww I love that," said Sofia studying it up and down. "It's perfect."

All the kids seemed to have beamed. It was pretty with water pooling around the base. A couple of birds even flew up and started to drink. The imagine of Elena and Sofia together hand in hand

"So tomorrow we'll have booths with food, some games, and the elementary school is putting on a play about you guys," said Gabe. "It'll be fun."

"Exactly," said Isabel who had rushed to hug Sofia next.

"We wouldn't it any other way," said Naomi finally making an appearance.

"Naomi it's good to see you," said Sofia going for a hug again. "I didn't notice when you came in."

"Oh, Esteban, Mateo and I finished some last minute prep work down in the square," she said gesturing to a very sopping wet Esteban.

"I don't know why I had to be the one that tested the dunk tank," said Esteban drying his hair with a dry towel. "However, it was fun."

"You know I can dry you off a lot quicker," said Mateo who had hugged Sofia just as hard. "I miss talking to you about magic Sofia. Want to stop by my workshop later?"

"Of course Mateo," said Sofia.

"Only he would find a dunk tank fun," said Naomi shaking her head but grinning at the same time. "I should find Jorge and the kids. We have some serious partying to do tomorrow. We should all go and get some dinner."

"Well I'm hungry," said James.

"You would be," said Isabel rolling her eyes but grinning. "Come on, let's go eat. I heard the cook was making us a feast."

Elena just watched them banter and could just smile. Then glanced over at her children and the rest of her family. Luisa and Blanca actively talking about sweets. Susana playing with Sofia's daughters with Iliana and Mirabelle. Her sons already a mile ahead of them racing who would get to the dining room first. Isabel and James slowly walking behind everyone else holding hands. Naomi, Mateo, and Esteban all telling her how the festival was coming. She had Sofia on her right side and Gabe on her left.

Honestly, this was right where she wanted to be. In the middle of everything because it was where she felt the most at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially going to end this with the story of when Elena finds out one of her friends has died which connected back to my first chapter. However, due to the holidays and how life turned out this year I'm forgoing that idea and just doing a family story! I'm going to end this year finishing Back to Back mainly because I'm not really thinking of writing Elena stuff. I'm happy that you guys enjoyed this fic and it's been a blast watching the show alongside together. If I have any lingering Elena of Avalor ideas, I'll be posting them as separate stories aside from this one in the new year. I'm attempting to add as many characters that I've written over time in this one. If you have any questions, I'll PM you directly and if there's enough anons I'll post a q&a later down the road.
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy 2021, I hope it's better than 2020.


End file.
